


Secret

by kadzuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Supranatural, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadzuki/pseuds/kadzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Langit musim panas dan senja di sore hari. Laut tak berujung dan api abadi. Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou. Dua entitas yang bertolak belakang. Takdir keduanya yang terjalin atas darah, cinta, dan kegilaan tanpa batas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : An Endless Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : Darah, pembunuhan, adegan seks yang eksplisit, and totally madness di chapter mendatang. Disarankan untuk mendengar lagu Secret dari Megurine Luka untuk hasil maksimal.
> 
> Mood lagi down + lagu Megurine Luka - Secret = pengen bikin fic genre dark. Sepanjang fic ini bakal ada potongan lirik Secret yang tidak beraturan. Well, itadakimasu.

 

 

Dia memandangi langit musim panas yang sewarna rambutnya, menikmati belaian angin yang mencuri masuk lewat celah jendela yang terbuka. Wajahnya datar, tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa pun. Namun bola matanya yang sejernih air laut musim panas bergerak awas, mengamati kondisi di luar sana dengan seksama. Meski keadaan tampak normal, ia tidak mau menurunkan dinding pertahanannya sedikit pun. 

_' Dia... Sekarang sedang apa, ya? '_

Suara banyak kaki kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai membuatnya tersentak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati seluruh penghuni kelasnya membereskan buku mereka sama mengobrol. Ternyata tanpa ia sadari waktu berlalu begitu cepat, dan jam pelajaran sudah usai. Satu per satu teman-teman sekelasnya keluar, melewati bangku yang didudukinya begitu saja.

Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti mengira bahwa dirinya adalah seorang anak lemah yang ditindas oleh teman-teman sekelasnya dan diabaikan begitu saja. Tapi kenyataannya bukanlah seperti itu. Keberadaannya sangatlah tipis, antara ada dan tiada. Jarang sekali ada orang yang berhasil menyadari keberadaannya pada kesempatan pertama. Bahkan dalam kesehariannya, jarang sekali orang yang sadar bahwa dia berada di sana bersama mereka.

Dirinya sama sekali tidak ambil pusing. Toh dia lebih senang karena sedikit yang menyadari keberadaannya. Lebih sedikit yang berhubungan dengan dirinya akan lebih baik. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot membuat kebohongan demi kebohongan. Dia tidak memerlukan ikatan dengan manusia lain. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah ikatan spesialnya dengan orang itu. Cuma demi orang itu dan dia rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya, segalanya.

" Kurokocchi~ Ayo ke lapangan sama-sama-ssu~ "

Ia melirik ke arah pintu, dimana seorang pemuda berambut pirang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan riang. Menghela nafas pelan, ia bangkit sambil meraih tas yang tergantung di sisi mejanya. Dengan ekspresi datar yang sama, ia menghampiri pemuda itu.

" Ayo, Kise-kun. "

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Empat pemuda dengan warna rambut yang berbeda-beda tergeletak di tepi lapangan basket. Peluh bercucuran membasahi tubuh mereka, nafas memburu, keputusasaan untuk mendapatkan volume oksigen lebih banyak demi mempertahankan kesadaran. Di sudut lapangan basket, seorang pemuda berambut langit sedang muntah-muntah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena tidak mampu bertahan dari porsi latihan neraka. Sesosok pemuda berambut merah dengan mata heterokrom berdiri di tengah lapangan, mengawasi anggota timnya satu per satu.

" Tetsuya, jangan sampai besok kau muntah lagi. Ryouta, Daiki, berhentilah bercanda saat latihan atau aku akan menggandakan menu latihan kalian. Atsushi, berhenti makan jika latihan sudah dimulai. " ujarnya lantang. " Cukup sekian untuk hari ini. "

Pemuda berambut merah itu langsung berbalik tanpa melirik anggotanya yang masih tergeletak, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Begitu sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan, semua yang tersisa di lapangan merayap dengan susah payah ke bangku pemain. Kuroko, yang akhirnya berhenti muntah, berjalan perlahan ke tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

" Dasar raja neraka. " maki Aomine pelan, takut yang bersangkutan mendadak kembali. " Nggak berperikemanusiaan sekali, sih. Sudah tahu kalau Tetsu nggak akan sanggup, masih singgung soal muntah lagi. "

" Um, aku tidak apa, Aomine-kun. " tukas Kuroko sembari mengelap keringatnya. " Memang aku yang salah. "

" Tetsu! Kau ini terlalu baik! Jangan selalu _positive thinking_ tentang raja neraka satu itu! "

" Sudahlah-ssu. Daripada memikirkan Akashicchi, bagaimana kalau habis ini kita mampir di Maji? " sahut Kise, mencoba memperbaiki _mood_ teman-teman setimnya. " Ne? Kurokocchi ikut, kan? Aku traktir vanilla milkshake favoritmu-ssu. "

" Maaf, tapi aku harus segera pulang. Aku ada kep— "

" Ayolaah~ Kurokocchi kan jarang ikut-ssu! Tiap kali Kurokocchi ikut, pasti selalu saat Akashicchi ikut. Kurokocchi kan jadi tidak bisa rileks gara-gara ada Akashicchi-ssu. Makanya, mumpung Akashicchi kali ini tidak ada, Kurokocchi harus ikut-ssu. Ne? Ne? "

Kuroko menghela nafas putus asa. Tidak ada gunanya ia menolak kalau pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai berkicau. Kise akan terus memaksa dengan berbagai cara hingga dirinya memberikan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Meski enggan, akhirnya pemuda berambut langit itu mengangguk.

_' Padahal aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya... '_

 

 

* * *

  **~~~~~TBC~~~~~**

* * *

 


	2. Una Insaniam : The Unchained Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langit musim panas dan senja di sore hari. Laut tak berujung dan api abadi. Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou. Dua entitas yang bertolak belakang. Takdir keduanya yang terjalin atas darah, cinta, dan kegilaan tanpa batas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest : Kaito Shion, Hatsune Miku, Kamui Gakupo, Megurine Luka, Hiyama Kiyoteru (Vocaloid)
> 
> Warning : Darah. Pembunuhan. Adegan semi-seks yang eksplisit. Totally madness. Disarankan untuk mendengar lagu Secret dari Megurine Luka untuk hasil maksimal.
> 
> Gw nggak kepingin Kuroko terus-terusan jadi ultimate uke yang teraniaya dan nggak punya inisiatif. Itadakimasu~

 

 

Gerbang megah yang menyambut, taman luas yang terpelihara rapi, rumah bergaya Jepang kuno yang mewah. Meski wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi, ketergesaan tampak dari gestur tubuh sang pemuda berambut langit. Langkahnya berayun lebih cepat dari tempo normalnya, seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang bertambah cepat. Setitik percikan emosi tampak dalam bola matanya yang sejernih laut musim panas. Saat memasuki rumah itu, dua orang pelayan wanita berkimono menyambutnya.

" Selamat datang, Tetsuya-sama. "

Tanpa mengindahkan salam yang ditujukan padanya, Kuroko segera melepaskan sepatunya dan berlari ke dalam. Tubuhnya secara naluriah membawa dirinya ke tempat orang itu berada, orang yang paling dirindukannya, orang yang menjadi alasan keberadaannya. Ketika sampai di koridor sayap kiri dari rumah itu, langkahnya agak melambat, meski semangatnya untuk bertemu orang itu sama sekali tidak surut. Ia berjalan ke arah satu-satunya pintu yang ada disana dan menggeser pintunya, tahu dengan pasti bahwa saat ini orang itu tengah menikmati waktu di dalam sana.

" Sei! "

Tanpa ragu ia langsung melemparkan tubuhnya ke arah orang yang dirindukannya, seorang pemuda berambut sewarna darah dengan mata heteroktrom yang menusuk tajam. Pemuda itu menangkap Kuroko dengan mulus, merengkuhnya dalam suatu pelukan hangat. Kuroko membenamkan wajahnya ke dada pemuda itu, menyesap aroma yang selalu dirindukan oleh jiwanya.

" Kenapa tidak ganti bajumu dulu? " tanya Akashi sambil mengelus-elus rambut Kuroko.

" Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bersamamu, Sei. "

Kuroko melepaskan diri dari pelukan Akashi, kemudian menatap mata heterokrom yang digilainya. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tapi bola matanya menyiratkan apa yang tengah dirasa sang pemuda berambut langit. Akashi menghela nafas, kemudian menarik wajah datar di hadapannya, mengkoneksikan kedua bibir yang terpisah. Aroma manis vanilla menggelitik hidungnya, membuatnya menjilat bibir Kuroko tanpa sadar.

" Ganti bajumu. Baru aku akan meladenimu. " ujarnya tegas.

Sang pemuda berambut langit mendengus kesal. Walau enggan, ia tidak bisa membantah perintah Akashi. Diliriknya pemiliki mata heterokrom dengan pandangan menggoda.

" Bagaimana kalau Sei membantuku ganti baju? "

" _I'd love to._ " Sekali lagi Akashi mengecup bibir Kuroko dengan sayang. " _But we have a meeting with a client soon. You need to get dressed properly._ "

" Hummmph. " Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya. Wajahnya tampak lucu karena ekspresinya tetaplah datar. " _'Kay. Gimme a minute._ "

Dengan gerakan selincah kucing, Kuroko segera berbalik dan menghilang ke balik pintu. Gerakan tubuh yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan apa yang diperlihatkan sang pemuda berambut langit itu di sekolah. Akashi menyunggingkan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Sembari menunggu satu menit yang dijanjikan Kuroko, ia membuka pintu yang membatasi ruang santainya itu dengan halaman samping. Hembusan angin musim panas menyeruak masuk, membelai wajahnya yang mulus tanpa cacat.

Bunyi gemericik air kolam dan dedaunan yang bergesekan berpadu harmonis, menghasilkan melodi natural yang manis. Denting lonceng yang digantung Kuroko bertahun-tahun yang lalu di beranda menjadi penentu irama. Sungguh suasana yang sempurna di tengah musim panas. Akashi memindahkan nampan berisi sepoci teh hijau dan segelas susu hangat yang disediakan oleh pelayannya ke teras. Baru saja ia duduk, sepasang lengan melingkar di lehernya dengan manja.

" Sei... "

Kuroko membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk sang pemuda berambut merah. Pakaiannya sudah berganti dengan kimono sewarna laut dengan motif bunga daisy. Akashi menepuk pelan kepala pemuda itu.

" _C'mere. Lemme feed you._ "

Pemuda berambut langit itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Sebuah senyum kecil yang tidak pernah dilihat orang selain penghuni rumah mewah tersebut mengembang, memecah mimik datarnya. Ia mengecup pipi Akashi sebelum melepas rengkuhannya dan beranjak ke sisi pemuda itu.

Akashi menoleh, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus-elus bagian bawah dagu Kuroko. Perlahan pemuda berambut langit itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati jemari ramping yang menari di bawah dagunya. Seiring terdengarnya suara dengkuran lembut dari arah lehernya, ia mulai merendahkan posisi kepalanya, terus merendahkan hingga ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Akashi. Sepasang telinga kucing perlahan muncul di antara rambutnya, semakin lama semakin nyata. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah ekor serigala dengan bulu senada warna rambutnya muncul dari sebuah celah yang sengaja dibuat di bagian belakang kimononya.

" _Wanna get some milk?_ " tawar Akashi. Kini ia memainkan jemarinya di bibir Kuroko, menggoda pemuda itu.

" _Yes, especially if it's your 'milk'._ " jawab Kuroko tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Secepat kilat ia meraih jemari Akashi dan mengulumnya, membuat sang pemilik mata heterokrom mendesah pelan.

" _Don't make me horny, my dear. I already told you that we'll have a meeting soon._ "

Tanpa mempedulikan 'adik kecil' yang mulai terbangun di bagian bawah tubuhnya, Akashi menarik jemarinya dari kehangatan rongga mulut pemuda berambut langit itu, membuat yang bersangkutan menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Kuroko langsung bangkit, melemparkan tubuhnya ke pangkuan Akashi, lalu menarik wajah pemuda itu, menghujam mata heterokrom itu dengan mata sewarna laut musim panas miliknya.

" _They. Can. Wait._ "

Akashi menghela nafas. Jarang-jarang Kuroko bersikap keras kepala bak anak orang kaya yang terlalu dimanja seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu benak sang pemuda minim ekspresi. Dan pastilah hal tersebut sangat penting hingga Kuroko sampai mengesampingkan klien mereka.

" Ada apa? " sahut Akashi pelan. Sebelah tangannya membelai pipi pemuda itu, bujukan manis tanpa kata. " Katakan padaku. Aku janji tidak akan marah. "

Kuroko tersentak. Rupanya kali ini Akashi cukup cepat menyadari keresahannya. Ia terdiam, mengencangkan pelukannya di tubuh pemuda itu. Sebenarnya sedikit banyak ia sudah menyadari jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Akashi untuknya, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, kan?

" Aku... " suaranya begitu pelan, bergetar. Tapi ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan semua yang mengganjal di hatinya. " Aku... Aku ingin berhenti sekolah. "

" Kenapa? " Kali ini giliran mata heterokrom itu yang mencoba menyibak warna laut musim panas di hadapannya.

" Aku tidak suka orang-orang di sekolah. Semuanya. Mereka selalu mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang Sei. Aku benci. Lagipula untuk apa aku sekolah? Buang-buang waktu saja. Lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama Sei. "

Akashi mendesis pelan. Tanpa berkata apa pun ia memangsa bibir sewarna buah persik milik Kuroko, lidahnya menyelinap masuk dan mengajak lidah lainnya untuk memulai tarian intens yang membakar emosi. Sang pemuda berambut langit menyambutnya dengan senang hati, kedua tangannya membelit tengkuk Akashi, mencoba mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka.

Temperatur tubuh mereka perlahan naik, seiring hasrat terpendam yang mulai menggebu, membakar dari dalam. Sebelah tangan pemuda berambut langit kini merayap turun ke balik kimono berwarna senja yang dikenakan Akashi, membelai tubuh mulus pemuda itu, mencoba menggodanya untuk memulai tarian lain yang lebih intim. Sebuah tarian penyatuan antar dua entitas yang dihubungkan oleh benang merah takdir.

" _Enough, Tetsuya._ " bisik Akashi, memutus koneksinya dengan bibir sang pemuda berambut langit. " _We'll have a meeting, remember?_ "

Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya dan membenamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis, mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko yang tengah ngambek seperti anak kecil. Diusap-usapnya punggung pemuda itu, mencoba untuk meredakan emosi yang meledak-ledak tanpa kata.

" Aku takkan mengizinkanmu berhenti sekolah. " ujarnya pelan. Ia melirik ekor Kuroko yang bergoyang sesekali, memastikan kalau Kuroko mendengarkan ucapannya. " Meski kau tidak menyukainya, lingkungan itu akan mengajarimu bersosialisasi, mengendalikan emosi, mengorek informasi, segala yang kau butuhkan dan harus kau kuasai untuk pekerjaan kita. Tidak semua target kita memiliki respon dan cara pikir yang seragam. "

" ...Aku tahu... " balas Kuroko nyaris dalam bisikan. " ...Tapi Sei kan bisa mengajariku. "

Menghela nafas, Akashi menarik tubuh Kuroko, membuat agar mata sewarna laut musim panas itu bertautan dengan mata heterokromnya. Ia terbiasa untuk bersikap tegas, keras, dan disiplin pada semua orang yang berurusan dengannya, tapi semua itu tidak berlaku pada pemuda berambut langit di hadapannya. Meskipun demikian, ia selalu memiliki cara lain untuk membuatnya mengerti.

" Dengarkan aku. Kau sudah mengenalku, luar-dalam. Kau sudah mengerti pola pikirku dan bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan kulakukan. Kau harus belajar untuk membaca dan memprediksi orang yang pertama kali kau temui. Untuk tujuan itulah aku menyuruhmu untuk bersekolah. "

" ... "

" Mengerti, Tetsuya? "

Sang pemuda berambut langit mengangguk pelan. Telinga serigalanya merunduk.

" ...Tapi aku bosan harus berakting seperti orang lemah. " Kuroko mengerahkan argumen terakhirnya, meskipun Akashi sudah memberikan jawaban panjang lebar yang tidak bisa ia bantah. " ...Dan aku tidak mau lagi berpura-pura mengacuhkan Sei, menjaga jarak dari Sei seperti orang asing. "

Jemari Akashi meraih dagu Kuroko, mengangkat wajah pemuda itu dengan anggun. Sekali lagi api dan laut bertemu, menjalin ikatan kuat yang sulit ditembus.

" Apa kau tidak merasa tertantang saat harus menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang lain? "

" 'Menyembunyikan' apanya? " gerutu Kuroko sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. " Seluruh anggota Crimson Squad tahu. Penghuni rumah ini tahu. Tidak ada bagian yang membuatku bersemangat. "

" Hei, hei... Penghuni rumah ini adalah pengecualian. " Akashi mencubit kedua belah pipi Kuroko gemas. " Bukankah suatu hal yang menyenangkan kalau kita berhasil menyembunyikan suatu rahasia besar yang hanya diketahui oleh kita berdua? "

 

 

 

* * *

**_Tell me now that you really like my style_ **

**_Tell you now that you are to commit a crime_ **

* * *

 

 

 

Kuroko memandangi punggung pria yang duduk di depannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Wajahnya datar, namun matanya memancarkan kejijikan yang amat sangat. Sudah hampir lima belas menit pria itu mengoceh tanpa henti, mengucapkan kalimat sok, beberapa ancaman yang menurutnya pepesan kosong, dan fakta-fakta _non-sense._ Diliriknya pemuda berambut merah yang duduk dengan anggun di tengah ruangan, wajahnya tampak tegas dan tidak menunjukkan emosi apa pun.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia duduk bersama Akashi seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini pemilik mata heterokrom itu melarangnya dengan alasan bahwa klien satu ini spesial. Dan setelah meeting ini dimulai beberapa saat yang lalu, ia benar-benar mengakui bahwa klien kali ini memang spesial. Spesial _annoying_. Belum lagi niat buruk yang tercium lewat aura pria itu. Baunya busuk bukan main, seperti telur busuk yang dibiarkan seminggu dalam ruang tertutup di tengah musim panas.

" ...Kau tahu? Harusnya kau berterimakasih Tuanku mau membayar pemuda yang tidak berpotensi seperti dirimu dengan bayaran yang sangat mahal! Banyak orang merekomendasikanmu karena reputasimu yang terdengar sangat luar biasa. Tapi ternyata saat aku bertemu denganmu... Cih, ternyata semua itu hanya isapan jempol belaka! Akashi Seijuurou hanyalah seorang pemuda sok, kepala klan yang tidak kompeten, dan anak terku— "

_JLEBB._

Pria itu langsung terdiam. Perlahan ia menunduk, melihat bagian perutnya sendiri. Sebuah mata pedang mencuat menembus jas mahalnya, berlumur darahnya.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! "

" Hentikan ocehanmu dan tutup mulutmu yang bau itu, Paman. " bisik Kuroko dari balik punggung pria itu. " Aku sudah muak. "

" K-kau! Berani-beraninya youkai rendahan sepert—AAAAARRRGGHH!! "

" Paman barusan mau bilang apa? Aku tidak mengerti kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut bau Paman. "

Sang pemuda berambut langit memainkan pedang dalam genggamannya, memaju-mundurkannya perlahan untuk menghasilkan rasa sakit yang menyiksa. Ia menatap pria yang tengah dipermainkannya dengan malas, kemudian mengerling ke arah pemilik mata heterokrom yang masih duduk di tengah ruangan dengan wajah dingin. Meski tampak tenang, ia tahu Akashi sedang menikmati pertunjukan yang diberikan olehnya.

" K-kalau kau melukaiku le-lebih dari ini... Argh... Tuanku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun penghuni rumah ini tetap hi— "

_SRAAT. CRAAATT._

" _If you say so, old man, let them come._ "

Seleret cairan kental berwarna merah membentuk lengkungan indah di atas tatami mahal ruangan itu. Diiringi bunyi _'pluk'_ pelan, kepala pria yang merupakan klien mereka jatuh menggelinding, menambah semburat merah di sekeliling tubuh tak bernyawa. Akashi meneguk teh yang disiapkan di sampingnya, tidak berkomentar sedikit pun. Dengan ekor bergoyang pelan, Kuroko kembali menyarungkan pedangnya dan beranjak ke sisi pemuda berambut merah itu.

" Kau membunuhnya terlalu cepat. " sahut Akashi sambil menarik sang pemuda berambut langit ke dalam pangkuannya, lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya. " Kalau dia dibiarkan hidup sedikit lebih lama pasti akan menarik. "

" Agar Sei yang membunuhnya begitu? " Ekor Kuroko menyelinap di antara celah alas duduk dan tatami, menarik sebuah kodachi dengan sarung pedang berukir motif bunga krisan. " Tangan Sei akan terkotori darah manusia busuk itu. Lagipula kalau Sei yang membunuhnya, ruangan ini akan sangat kotor. Luka-san akan marah besar. "

" Tidak akan kotor, serigala manisku. " Jemarinya menggelitik bagian bawah dagu Kuroko, membuat pemuda itu mendengkur senang. " Hanya sedikit berantakan. "

" Kalau mencincang seseorang sampai jadi serpihan disebut berantakan, maka yang aku lakukan cuma disebut sedikit menodai. "

Akashi hanya tersenyum, menarik tubuh Kuroko ke dalam rengkuhannya. Ia menyesap aroma vanilla yang menjadi ciri khas orang terpenting baginya itu. Ekor Kuroko bergoyang cepat, menandakan bahwa pemuda itu sedang dalam _mood_ yang sangat bagus. Mungkin malam ini mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan menarikan sebuah tarian yang hanya bisa dilakukan mereka berdua. Sayang, ada sedikit urusan yang harus ia bereskan sebelumnya.

" Jadi hari ini tidak ada pekerjaan, kan? " Mata sewarna laut itu menatap dengan seduktif, lidahnya menjilati bibir sang pemilik mata heterokrom. " Sei mau 'bermain' bersamaku? "

" _I'd really love to._ " Akashi mengencangkan pelukannya, menghapus jarak di antara mereka. " _But we need to take care an annoying bussiness first._ "

" Huh? Tapi bukankah sampah ini cuma klien palsu? Samar-samar aku mencium aroma herbal milik Rumah Utama di antara aroma busuk dan niatan membunuhnya. Aku yakin dia hanyalah kaki tangan yang dikirim untuk mencelakai Sei. "

" Untuk yang satu itu benar. Tapi soal Ashura yang dikatakannya itu dia tidak berbohong. "

" Eh? "

" Sepertinya ada salah satu anggota klan yang nekat memanggil Ashura untuk seorang klien. Tapi mereka terlalu tidak becus sehingga tidak bisa mengendalikan entitas yang mereka panggil. Mereka memanfaatkan kesalahan bodoh itu untuk menyingkirkanku dan mengirim cecunguk rendahan itu. "

" Kalau itu masalahnya, aku akan menyingkirkannya untuk Sei. " Mata sewarna laut itu kini dipenuhi tekad, ingin menyingkirkan segala yang berusaha menyakiti orang yang paling berharga baginya. " Sekalian aku akan membereskan orang bodoh yang mengirimkan sampah ini beserta seluruh keluarganya. "

Sang pemuda merah berambut merah tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda berambut langit di pangkuannya yang selalu blak-blakan, meski tidak dibarengi ekspresi yang sesuai. Ia menyentil dahi pemuda itu dengan sayang.

" Aku sudah minta Kaito untuk memeriksa dari keluarga mana ia berasal saat ia masuk tadi. Dan aku sudah memprediksi semuanya, termasuk reaksimu. Mungkin saat ini Gaku, Miku, dan Kiyoteru sedang membereskan keluarga yang mengirim sampah ini. " jelasnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko. " Lalu soal Ashura, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bertindak sendiri. Bahkan dengan kekuatan penuhku saja, mengalahkan Ashura akan cukup menyulitkan. "

" Jadi... Apa yang akan kita lakukan? " Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya, keingintahuan terpancar dari bola matanya. Sedikit banyak, ia sudah tahu rencana macam apa yang dibuat Akashi.

" Kita akan memburunya malam ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik, jadi kita punya waktu senggang yang bisa dihabiskan berdua, kan? "

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, ekornya bergoyang penuh semangat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Akashi meraup kedua tangan pemuda itu dalam genggamannya, kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di sana. Ia mendongak, menatap warna laut musim panas yang tertuju padanya.

" Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, Tetsuya? " Mata heterokrom itu menghujam, menandakan otoritas absolut meski suaranya tampak begitu lembut.

" Tentu. Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang Sei minta. " Sang pemuda berambut langit memejamkan matanya, perlahan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening sang pemuda berambut merah. Ia bisa merasakan desah nafas pemuda itu yang menggelitik bibirnya. " Diriku, tubuhku, bahkan jika Sei meminta agar seluruh umat manusia dimusnahkan, aku akan memenuhinya. Aku akan mengabulkan seluruh permohonan Sei. "

" Meskipun permintaanku akan menyeretmu ke neraka? "

" Ya. Ke neraka, ke surga, ataupun ke dalam kehampaan, aku tidak peduli. Asalkan aku bersama Sei. "

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertaut dalam rangkaian kecupan-kecupan kecil. Manis. Tanpa hasrat. Hanya keinginan untuk saling memiliki. Hanya mengakui keberadaan satu sama lain.

" Sampaikan perintahku pada seluruh anggota Crimson Squad. " sahut Akashi nyaris dalam bisikan. " Bersiaplah untuk berburu malam ini. Lokasi di Shinagawa-ku, radius enam kilometer. Sterilisasikan daerah itu sebelum jam sembilan malam. "

" _Hai._ "

Sifat manja yang sedari tadi muncul dalam tatapan dan gestur tubuh sang pemuda berambut langit langsung menghilang begitu sang pemilik mata heterokrom mengucapkan perintahnya. Ia bangkit dari pangkuan orang yang paling penting baginya. Tangannya meraih pedang yang sedari tadi tergeletak di sisi sang pemuda berambut merah.

" Aku akan beristirahat. Bangunkan aku jika saatnya sudah tiba. "

" _Hai, wakarimasu._ "

 

 

 

* * *

**~~~~~TBC~~~~~**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gw kepengen AkaKuro tapi Kuroko yang melindungi Akashi. Nggak jadi uke teraniaya seperti biasanya *halah*. 
> 
> Gomen kalo membosankan dan alurnya terlalu lambat. Kalau gw bikin alurnya lebih cepet, rasanya malah kayak ada yang ilang.


	3. Duo Insaniam : The Hatred and The Lonely Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langit musim panas dan senja di sore hari. Laut tak berujung dan api abadi. Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou. Dua entitas yang bertolak belakang. Takdir keduanya yang terjalin atas darah, cinta, dan kegilaan tanpa batas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest : Kamui Gakupo, Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len (Vocaloid)
> 
> Warning : Darah. Pembunuhan. Totally madness. Disarankan untuk mendengar lagu Secret dari Megurine Luka untuk hasil maksimal.
> 
> Kilas balik hidup seorang Akashi Seijuurou selama tiga chapter ke depan. Itadakimasu~

 

 

* * *

  ** _I don't know when I was born_**

**_I don't know who's my mother_**

**_I don't know how I get alone_**

* * *

  

 

 

" ...Yang benar saja! Anak terkutuk itu akan disahkan menjadi kepala keluarga berikutnya?! Apa mereka semua sudah gila?! "

" Akihiko ingin posisi kepala keluarga tetap dalam genggaman tangannya, karena itu ia mempengaruhi seluruh tetua untuk menjadikan anak terkutuknya itu sebagai kepala keluarga selanjutnya! "

" Jaga bicaramu! Aku tahu kau memiliki dendam pribadi pada Akihiko, tapi jangan libatkan dia soal penunjukan anak terkutuk itu! Kalaupun ada orang yang paling menentang diangkatnya anak terkutuk itu, Akihiko-lah orangnya! Anak itulah yang membuat istri yang paling dicintainya menjadi gila. Keberadaan anak terkutuk itu saja sudah merupakan suatu kesalahan! "

" Yah, siapa yang tidak akan gila kalau tahu bahwa dirinya melahirkan seorang anak terkutuk? Lalu, kenapa Akihiko tidak menyingkirkannya? "

" Kau lupa?! Selama darah Akashi mengalir dalam pembuluh darah kita, kita tidak bisa saling menumpahkan darah. Kutukan dewa akan langsung membakar kita sampai tak bersisa. Dengan kata lain kita tidak bisa menyingkirkan anak itu secara frontal. Termasuk Akihiko. "

" Tadi aku berpapasan dengan anak itu di koridor. Benar-benar menjijikkan. Apalagi mata emasnya, tanda kutukan itu. "

" Ingat bunyi ramalannya? ' Akan lahir anak yang memiliki satu mata emas. Yang terkuat sepanjang sejarah klan. Ditakdirkan untuk berpasangan dengan serigala langit. Dia yang akan mengakhiri segala jejak Akashi dengan tangannya sendiri. '"

" Memuakkan sekali. Calon kepala keluarga klan _exorcist_ tertua malah berpasangan dengan buruannya?! Jangan bercanda! Mau dikemanakan harga diri klan kita?! "

" Tidak bisa saling menumpahkan darah bukan berarti kita tidak bisa membunuhnya, 'kan? Kita masih bisa memanfaatkan orang lain. Batasan pantangan itu masih bisa kita akali. Semacam insiden yang 'tidak disengaja'. "

" Kau benar juga! Kita harus segera menyusun rencana. Persetan dengan pengangkatannya sebagai kepala keluarga. Persetan dengan kekuatannya yang paling besar sepanjang sejarah. Asalkan kita bisa membunuhnya sebelum ia beranjak dewasa, semuanya akan beres! "

Tawa licik meledak dalam ruangan gaya Jepang kuno yang mewah itu. Semua orang yang ada di dalamnya sibuk tertawa, membayangkan rencana jahat macam apa yang bisa mereka jalankan untuk memuluskan niat keji mereka. Tanpa disadari, seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata heterokromnya berdiri di balik pintu, mendengar seluruh percakapan tersebut dengan detail.

Anak laki-laki itu, Akashi Seijuurou, anak terkutuk yang mereka bahas. Secara fisik ia memang masih berumur tujuh tahun, namun mentalnya sudah dapat disamakan dengan orang dewasa di sekelilingnya. Tidak hanya dikaruniai kekuatan spiritual terbesar sepanjang sejarah klannya, ia juga dianugerahi kecerdasan yang luar biasa. Dua hal yang membuatnya masih menjejakkan kaki di dunia ini.

Seijuurou mengepalkan tangan mungilnya, berusaha meredakan emosi yang membuncah di dada. Bukan sekali ini ia mendengar sanak saudaranya—anggota klannya—menghina keberadaannya. Dan selama ini ia berhasil menyembunyikan emosinya dengan baik, menampilkan sosok anak lelaki berumur tujuh tahun yang polos, tidak tahu apa pun. Di sisi lain, amarahnya tersulut. Pembalasan dendam untuk semua yang berkata buruk tentangnya mulai tersusun di benaknya. Ia tidak tahu kapan hidupnya akan berakhir, tapi yang ia ketahui dengan pasti adalah ia akan membungkam semua mulut kotor itu sebelum kematian memotong benang kehidupannya.

Dengan langkah kecil tanpa suara, ia pergi menuju kamarnya di sisi lain Rumah Utama. Semua pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya menunduk memberi hormat tanpa kata. Tidak sekalipun ia membalasnya, tahu bahwa orang-orang itu kaki tangan mereka yang ingin menghapuskan keberadaannya. Begitu membuka pintu kamarnya, ia disambut sosok merah mungil yang melayang di tengah ruangan. Spirit api.

_' Selamat datang, Seijuurou. '_

Untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang hari itu, Seijuurou tersenyum. Anak laki-laki itu segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya, kemudian menghampiri sang spirit api.

" Salamander, kau tidak ketahuan, 'kan? " sahut anak laki-laki berambut merah itu. Kelembutan terpancar dari sepasang mata heterokromnya.

 _' Tidak, berkat kekkai* yang dibuatkan Seijuurou. '_ balas sang spirit api. _' Kau habis menghadiri Pertemuan Besar? '_

" Iya. " Seijuurou mengeyakkan diri di atas bantal duduk di tengah ruangan, persis di hadapan sang spirit api yang melayang anggun di atas meja. " Aku sudah dipastikan akan menjadi kepala keluarga, diangkat saat ulang tahunku yang kedelapan. Semuanya berlomba-lomba untuk menyingkirkanku. "

_' Kekuasaan selalu mengundang keserakahan. '_

" Dan ramalan tentang aku yang terkutuk ini melengkapi semuanya. " Seijuurou berdecak sinis, pengakuan sarkastis tentang dirinya. " Aku... hanya ingin bebas, hidup normal seperti orang lain... "

_' Seijuurou... '_

Sang anak lelaki berambut merah itu melemparkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamarnya, kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Inilah kamarnya, suatu tempat yang pantas disebut sebagai rumahnya. Dunia kecil yang memberikan kenyamanan dan keamanan, sekaligus penjara yang menjadi kurungannya seumur hidup.

Selama yang bisa ia ingat, ia sudah tinggal sendirian di tempat ini semenjak kecil. Para pelayan hanya datang untuk mengantarkan makanannya atau ketika ia membutuhkan mereka. Ketika ia ingin bermain di halaman Rumah Utama, ia harus memberitahukan pada salah seorang pelayan sehari sebelumnya. Dan saat ia berada di sana pun ia tetap sendirian. Para pelayan mengawasinya dari kejauhan, memperlakukannya bagaikan sumber wabah penyakit menular. Untunglah kekuatan spiritualnya dapat berguna di saat seperti itu. Ia akan memanggil satu atau dua spirit alam untuk dijadikannya teman berbincang.

Terkadang tanpa sepengetahuan penghuni Rumah Utama, ia akan memanggil para spirit ke kamarnya untuk menemani dan bercerita tentang dunia di luar sana, menguatkan gambaran apa yang dilihatnya dalam buku di perpustakaan pribadinya. Saat yang paling disukainya adalah ketika spirit bulan, sang Dewi Tsukiyomi, memenuhi panggilannya di malam purnama dan menunjukkan suasana kota lewat gambar nyata yang terpantul di kolan taman layaknya sebuah film. Dari sanalah ia mempelajari seluruh emosi manusia, cinta, hasrat, kebencian, amarah, dendam, ketulusan, dan kegilaan.

Namun yang paling memukul mentalnya adalah saat ia belajar tentang sesuatu yang disebut dengan keluarga. Secara fisik, ia memilikinya. Seorang ayah dan seorang ibu, anak yang dilahirkan karena rasa cinta keduanya. Realitanya, ia hanya sendirian. Ia baru bertemu dengan sang ayah pertama kalinya saat berumur lima tahun. Ia pikir pertemuan ini akan menjadi reuni yang menyenangkan, tapi ternyata ayahnya hanya mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengajarinya dasar-dasar ilmu _exorcist_ dua kali seminggu, kemudian menyuruhnya kembali ke kamar. Ibunya? Hingga detik ini ia tidak pernah bertatap wajah dengan wanita yang melahirkannya.

Awalnya anak lelaki berambut merah tersebut tidak mengerti, mengapa kondisi yang dialaminya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Untuk perbedaan karena kekuatan spiritual yang dimilikinya ia masih bisa memakluminya. Tapi soal keluarga? Pertanyaan itu terus menghantui benaknya hingga akhirnya dia memgetahui ramalan itu. Ramalan yang menghancurkan kehidupan normalnya dan merantai kebebasannya.

 

 

 

> _The children with the eyes of the blood and the sun._
> 
> _The stongest from his clan._
> 
> _Will create an eternal bond with the Lonewolf of the sky._
> 
> _Thou will give an end for the bloodshed history of the clan with his own hand._

 

 

Tanpa perlu mendengar dua kali pun, Seijuurou mengerti. Anak yang ada dalam ramalan tersebut adalah dirinya. Dua kalimat pertama mendeskripsikan dirinya secara gamblang. Mata heterokromnya dan kekuatan spiritualnya yang jauh lebih besar dari sang ayah yang merupakan kepala klan saat ini. Dua kalimat terakhir masih terasa ambigu untuknya. Namun yang ia ketahui dengan pasti, kalimat terakhirlah yang membuat seluruh anggota klan ketakutan. Karena itu ia harus disingkirkan. Sungguh ironis.

Kesendirian.

Hal paling familiar baginya sekaligus hal yang paling dibencinya. Ia melirik ke arah sang spirit api yang menatapnya dengan waswas. Akankah ia berhasil bertahan hidup hingga waktu pertemuannya dengan sang Serigala Langit tiba? Akankah ia menemukan rasa aman dan nyaman, tempat dimana ia bisa pulang, sesuatu yang disebut 'rumah' dan 'keluarga'? Akankah Tuhan memberi kesempatan kecil baginya?

 

 

* * *

  ** _My mind, heart is broken_**

* * *

 

 

 

Musim dingin ini Seijuurou menginjak umur dua belas tahun dalam keadaan hidup, empat tahun menjabat sebagai kepala klan yang memiliki catatan pekerjaan paling sempurna sepanjang sejarah klan Akashi. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak percobaan pembunuhan yang dialaminya, dari meracuni makanan, klien palsu, dan pekerjaan remeh yang disengaja memanggil entitas berkekuatan besar yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa ditangani anggota klan yang lain. Mereka membiarkan entitas itu berkeliaran, membuat sang kepala klan termuda tersebut harus turun tangan sendirian sebelum entitas tersebut memakan korban warga sipil yang tak bersalah.

Harta dan kekuatan sang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang kini menapaki awal masa remajanya itu memang tiada banding. Bagi orang-orang yang melihat sosoknya sekilas mungkin akan menganggap dirinya bahagia, di usia muda sudah bergelimang harta dan memiliki kekuasaan yang bisa mengintervensi pemerintah Jepang. Namun di balik semua itu, sang pemilik mata heterokrom sudah kehilangan kepercayaan pada entitas bernama manusia. Wajah tampannya terus menampilkan topeng angkuh, sinis, dan penuh otoritas. Tidak membiarkan seorang pun melihat kelemahannya, karena lengah berarti mati.

" Mulai musim semi nanti aku akan keluar dari sini dan tinggal di mansionku sendiri. "

Terdengar suara desah tertahan dari sepenjuru ruangan. Seijuurou duduk dengan anggun di tengah ruang pertemuan, mata heterokromnya menghujam mata para tetua klan di sekelilingnya satu demi satu. Dari nada suaranya, sama sekali tidak tampak bahwa umurnya baru dua belas tahun.

" Kami tidak akan mengizinkan! Kau masih belum dewasa! "

Seijuurou hanya berdecak pelan. Ia sudah memperkirakan reaksi penolakan para tetua, karena itu ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya selama satu tahun terakhir. Rencana jangka panjang yang cukup beresiko, mengingat bahwa percobaan pembunuhan terhadap dirinya terjadi nyaris tiap dua hari sekali. Bisa saja ia terbunuh sebelum rencananya terwujud. Kini tinggal selangkah lagi dan ia tidak akan membiarkan secuil kebebasannya ini lolos dari genggamannya.

" Aku memang belum mencapai usia dimana aku diakui sebagai orang dewasa. " sahut Seijuurou dengan penekanan berbahaya dalam tiap kata yang diucapkannya. " Tapi perlu kuingatkan bahwa aku adalah kepala klan yang kalian pilih dan kalian angkat. Aku memiliki otoritas penuh atas klan ini. Dan sebagai kepala keluarga, keputusanku adalah absolut, tidak dapat diganggu gugat meski seluruh anggota klan menolak. Camkan itu. "

Tanpa menghiraukan desisan murka di kanan-kiri, sang pemuda berambut merah bangkit, langsung melenggang le arah pintu tanpa bersusah payah memberi hormat pada para tetua. Ia tahu orang-orang tua di balik punggungnya tidak akan membiarkan dirinya lepas begitu saja. Usaha pembunuhannya akan semakin intens dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kamarnya, semua pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya tidak ada yang berani menyapanya, melirik pun tidak. Seolah dia tidak berada di sana. Ia tidak ambil pusing, toh lebih baik begini, daripada ia harus melihat kepura-puraan dan kejijikan dalam bola mata mereka.

_' Selamat datang, Seijuurou. '_

Mata heterokromnya menangkap tiga sosok mungil yang melayang di atas mejanya dengan warna berbeda saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Spirit air, spirit angin, dan spirit salju. Topeng angkuh yang dikenakannya lenyap seketika, digantikan sebuah senyuman kecil. Baginya, keberadaan para spirit lebih dari keberadaan budak untuk tuannya. Ia menganggap bahwa mereka adalah sahabatnya, entitas yang tidak akan pernah berbohong tentang apa yang mereka rasa. Tidak ada kepalsuan, tidak ada pengkhianatan. Mereka yang menerima dirinya apa adanya.

" Halo Undine, Nymph, Slyph. " sahutnya sembari menghempaskan diri ke kursi. " Ada apa? Apa kalian perlu bantuanku? "

 _' Tidak. '_ jawab Undine sambil melayang turun ke permukaan meja. Dari udara kosong ia memunculkan sebuah bingkisan kecil berisi kue cokelat. _' Kami ingin menyampaikan ini padamu. Anak yang kau tolong minggu lalu meninggalkan ini di taman tempat kau menolongnya. Ia ingin berterimakasih pada penolongnya, namun tidak tahu bagaimana cara menemuinya. '_

Seijuurou mengulurkan tangannya, menerima bingkisan itu dengan sedikit canggung. Ia menatap bingkisan itu dengan seksama, seolah yang dipegangnya adalah suatu yang langka.

 _' Tsukoyomi-sama menitipkan pesan. '_ sahut Sylph. _' Dia bilang, 'Masih ada orang yang bisa dipercaya.'. '_

Senyuman hambar hadir dalam mimik wajah sang pemuda berambut merah. Pesan Tsukoyomi benar-benar menamparnya, menohok langsung ke dalam jiwanya. Ia tahu, di luar sana masih ada orang yang bisa ia serahi kepercayaan. Tapi dengan percobaan pembunuhan yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya, ia tidak mau mempercayai siapa pun.

Lebih tepatnya lagi, ia takut mempercayai orang lain. Takut terkhianati. Takut merasakan sakit untuk kedua kalinya. Tiap kali ia berniat untuk mempercayai seseorang, tiap kali itu pula bayang-bayang pengkhianatan muncul dari sudut hatinya. Dan hingga detik ini ia merasa belum ada seorang yang pantas mendapatkan kepercayaannya.

_TOK TOK TOK._

" Seijuurou-sama, saya membawakan seorang miko yang baru saja disucikan. Dia akan menjadi pelayan baru Anda. Jika Anda berkenan, izinkan dia masuk untuk memperkenalkan diri. "

Pemilik mata heterokrom itu menatap pintu kamarnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Dengan gestur tangan yang lembut, ia menyuruh ketiga spirit di atas meja bersembunyi dalam tumpukan selimutnya di sudut ruangan.

" Masuk. "

Pintu bergeser terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis remaja dengan rambut hitam legam, kontras dengan kimono sewarna salju yang dikenakannya. Seijuurou tetap tak bergeming dari kursinya, matanya mengawasi gerak-gerik sang gadis dengan detail. Gadis itu bersimpuh di hadapannya dan memberi hormat dengan takzim.

" Saya Hanamura Reira, pelayan Seijuurou-sama yang baru. Mulai saat ini saya yang akan mengurus segala keperluan Tuan. "

Pandangan kedua mata saling beradu. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak takut menatapnya secara langsung. Sang pemuda berambut merah akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian membungkuk di depan sang miko, membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

" Menurutmu... Mata heterokromku ini bagaimana? " tanya Seijuurou nyaris dalam bisikan.

" Hmmm... Indah? Tapi saya tidak pantas berkata seperti itu pada Tuan, ya? Hehehe... " Reira tertawa kecil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Tidak ada ketegangan sedikit pun di wajahnya.

" Oh ya? "

_SRAAAT. CRAAAT._

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

Jeritan sang miko menulikan seisi ruangan. Kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti. Seijuurou bangkit, di tangannya terdapat kodachi yang berlumuran darah. Rupanya dalam waktu beberapa detik yang krusial, tangan kirinya menarik lidah gadis di hadapannya sementara tangan kanannya meraih kodachi di balik kimononya. Tanpa ragu ia menganyunkan pedang pendek di tangannya, memotong lidah sang gadis menjadi dua.

" Coba kita lihat apa yang kau punya untukku. "

Mata heterokrom itu terpancang pada sang gadis yang panik, berjuang untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya yang diujung tanduk. Seijuurou mengulurkan tangan kirinya, jemari rampingnya meraih rambut hitam sang miko dan menariknya kasar. Ia menyejajarkan pandangan mereka. Kini mata itu menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

" Kau pikir aku bodoh? " desis Seijuurou berbahaya. " Aku tahu kau adalah anggota keluarga Hanamiya. Meski terlihat polos, auramu yang menjijikkan itu tidak bisa kau sembunyikan. Aura yang sama dengan keluargamu yang penjilat ulung. Dalam sekali lihat saja aku tahu kau dikirim untuk menghabisiku. Tapi sayang, trik sampahmu tidak akan berlaku untukku. "

Secara tidak terduga, gadis itu meludah di tengah perjuangannya menahan rasa sakit dan meregang nyawa, membuat wajah mulus sang kepala klan ternoda oleh darahnya. Sang pemuda berambut merah mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap dingin lawannya. Tangan kanannya terayun untuk kedua kalinya.

" AAAAAAAAAAA!! "

" Hmmm... Masih bisa berteriak juga. " Mata heterokrom itu melirik ke arah onggokan daging berjemari mulus. Tempat tadinya daging itu tersambung mengucurkan darah dengan jumlah luar biasa, menodai kimono seputih salju yang membungkusnya, memperpendek nyawa pemiliknya.

Wajah sang gadis semakin pucat, hanya beberapa menit hidupnya yang tersisa. Seijuurou menginjak kepalanya.dengan kaki kirinya, tidak mempedulikan bahwa gadis itu menggeliat kesakitan. Ia memindahkan kodachinya ke tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya merenggut obi korbannya, mengentakkannya hingga terdengar suara 'klang' pelan. Dari sela-sela obi yang sudah kusut, tampak sebuah pisau. Bau sangit tercium samar-samar.

" Pisau beracun, eh? Klasik. Sayang aktingmu buruk sekali. "

Dipungutnya pisau yang seharusnya membunuhnya, disentakkan hingga lepas dari sarungnya. Senyum sadis terukir di wajahnya saat ia mulai menggoreskan pisau itu di punggung sang miko, membuat tanda salib di atas kulit putihnya. Korbannya hanya bisa mengerang pilu, merasakan satu lagi sensasi yang serasa mengoyak raganya. Tubuhnya mulai menggeliat, efek racun itu mulai menampakkan batang hidungnya.

" Aku akan menyelamatkan nyawamu setelah kau menceritakan padaku bagaimana rasanya ketika racun itu menyebar dalam pembuluh darahmu. "

Tangan sang gadis yang masih utuh dengan susah payah meraih pergelangan kakinya, mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Seijuurou melirik ke arah calon pembunuhnya yang sudah di ambang kematian. Dalam mata itu tampak kemarahan, dendam, keputusasaan, dan... setitik keyakinan bahwa kematiannya tidak akan datang saat ini. Sang pemuda berambut merah langsung tertawa sinis.

" Kau masih berpikir aku tidak akan berani membunuhmu karena kau adalah anggota keluarga Hanamiya yang masih kerabat klan Akashi? Jangan mimpi! Dulu memang kedua keluarga berkerabat, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu darah kalian tercemar dan semakin busuk! Darah Akashi sudah tidak mengalir dalam pembuluh darahmu, dan itu artinya pantangan pertumpahan darah Akashi tidak berlaku untukmu! "

Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, Seijuurou mengayunkan kodachinya, menyasar tepat ke kepala sang miko. Mata.kodachinya menembus tengkorak targetnya dengan mudah, seperti pisau yang mengoyak kertas, merenggut sisa kehidupan sang gadis dalam sekejap. Ia hanya menatap dingin pada onggokan tak bernyawa di hadapannya.

 _' Harus kubuang kemana mayat satu ini '_ sahut Slyph, memecah keheningan yang datang tiba-tiba. Ia muncul dalam sesosok gadis dengan gaun berwarna hijau muda.

" Kembalikan ke Rumah Hanamiya. Ini akan menjadi peringatan bagi mereka. "

 _' Lalu apakah kau akan mengundur waktu eksekusi rencanamu? Para tetua bergerak cepat menyingkirkanmu. '_ timpal Undine.

" Tidak. Malah akan kupercepat. Aku malas kalau setiap hari direpotkan hal-hal remeh seperti ini. "

_' Lalu bagaimana dengan pelayan di mansionmu nanti? Kau tidak mungkin membawa pelayan dari sini. Mereka semua sama busuknya dengan majikan mereka. '_

" Itu... Akan kupikirkan nanti. "

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Seijuurou membiarkan air menetes-netes dari rambutnya yang sewarna api abadi, mata heterokromnya terpancang pada sebuah amplop yang disegel dengan menggunakan lambang Akashi. Pekerjaannya untuk malam ini. Pemuda itu mendengus pelan, antara kesal dan ingin menertawai nasibnya hari ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja ia bersusah payah membersihkan tubuh dari amisnya darah, hasil menumbangkan pembunuh bayaran yang dikirim anggota klan untuk menyingkirkannya, ia harus berkotor-kotor lagi. Puji syukur jika tugasnya kali ini hanya menangani youkai level rendah, mungkin tidak perlu mandi sepulangnya nanti. Tapi sejak kapan para tetua memberikan tugas enteng untuknya? Terutama jika keberadaannya sangat tidak diinginkan dan ada pantangan untuk menumpahkan darah sesama anggota klan. Akan lebih mudah jika dirinya terbunuh saat menjalankan tugas.

Dengan tangannya yang masih setengah basah, ia meraih amplop itu. Lambang klan yang menyegel amplop itu memudar, selembar kertas menyembul perlahan dari dalamnya. Mata sewarna langit senja dan matahari terbenam itu menelusuri tiap kata yang tercetak di atasnya.

_Jorougumo. Arachne. Azumano-ku._

Tersenyum sarkatis, ia melangkah ke depan perapian yang menyala, kemudian melemparkan kertas yang terselip di jemarinya. Bagus sekali. Hari ini sangat luar biasa. Luar biasa menyebalkan. Pagi hari disambut dengan sarapan beracun. Siang harus mengurusi beberapa ular berbisa yang menyelinap ke kebunnya. Saat hendak menikmati petang, seorang pembunuh bayaran merangsek masuk tanpa permisi. Dan sekarang, saat dirinya hendak mengistirahatkan tubuh sejenak, tugas menyebalkan telah menanti. Wanita laba-laba akan membuatnya mandi dua kali, terlepas dari keputusan apakah ia akan memusnahkan youkai itu atau tidak.

" _Well, have no choice, haven't I? Gotta go to hunting..._ "

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Di bawah siraman cahaya rembulan, sang pemuda berambut merah mencengkram kodachi-nya erat-erat. Tubuhnya yang sudah bersih kembali bermandikan cairan emas, darah kaum abadi. Mulutnya merapalkan kata-kata dalam bahasa latin, sihir untuk melacak buruan yang lolos dari genggamannya. Seharusnya tidak begitu sulit menangkap biang kerok yang entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja terlepas ini, tapi sang wanita laba-laba memiliki segudang trik kotor untuk meloloskan diri.

Sebuah sensasi tarikan kuat tertangkap indranya, mangsa telah ditemukan. Dengan bantuan sang spirit angin, ia meloncati atap dengan atap dengan mudah. Ia tidak takut warga sipil akan melihatnya, karena _kekkai_ -nya membuat semua manusia biasa yang ada dalam jangkauannya tertidur pulas, aman dari bahaya gaib yang mengancam. Semakin dekat, sensasi tarikan itu semakin kuat. Seijuurou sudah bersiap memberikan serangan kejutan ketika sebuah suara tak disangka masuk jangkauan pendengarannya.

" Rin, Len, cepat lari ke tempat yang aman! Aku dan Gaku akan menahan youkai ini! "

Terlindung di bawah bayangan gedung yang tengah di bangun, mata heterokrom sang pemuda berambut merah terpaku pada empat sosok manusia yang tengah berhadapan dengan sang wanita laba-laba. Seorang pemuda berumur awal dua puluhan berambut ungu berdiri paling depan bersenjatakan sebuah palang besi. Gadis berambut merah muda yang tampak sebaya dengan pemuda itu berdiri di belakangnya, tangan terentang, melindungi sepasang anak kembar berambut pirang. Dengan sekali lihat, siapa pun tahu kalau keempatnya tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

" Menyerahlah selagi aku berbaik hati. Aku sedang terluka, emosiku gampang berubah. " sahut sang Jorougumo, pelan dan mengintimidasi. " Berikan anak kembar itu, dan aku akan melepaskan kalian berdua. Tawaran yang menguntungkan, eh? Hal yang merepotkan akan berkurang satu. "

Sang pemuda berambut ungu mengencangkan genggamannya pada palang besi yang dipegangnya. Seijuurou, yang masih belum mengambil tindakan untuk menghabisi buruannya, mengangkat alisnya. Dari kesadaran mereka yang masih terjaga meski dalam lingkup _kekkai_ -nya, jelas sekali kalau keempat manusia yang sedang terjepit tersebut memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang besar, bahkan bisa disandingkan dengan anggota klannya. Sayang, kekuatan spiritual itu tersia-siakan, hanya memberikan manfaat melihat para _youkai_ bagi pemiliknya.

" Oh, ayolah. Dengan tidak adanya mereka hidup kalian akan jauh lebih mudah, kan? "

Entah mengapa, Seijuurou mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sadar. Jika kedua orang itu memilih untuk mengorbankan anak kembar yang kini mereka lindungi, ia tidak keberatan untuk membinasakan entitas lain di samping buruannya malam ini. Dan kata-kata Tsukoyomi tentang adanya manusia yang masih bisa dipercaya akan terpatahkan. Dirinya akan melupakan suatu rasa bernama kepercayaan.

" Rin, Len, dalam hitungan ketiga segeralah berlari sekuat yang kalian bisa. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mati di sini. " ujar sang pemuda berambut ungu nyaris dalam bisikan. " Tunggu aba-aba dar— "

" Kami tidak akan kabur! Lebih baik kami kehilangan nyawa kami bersama kalian! " jerit kembar berambut pirang. Meski tubuh mereka gemetaran, tekad kuat untuk tetap berada di tempat itu terpancar kuat dari mata mereka. " Untuk apa kami tetap hidup jika semua orang menolak keberadaan kami dan tidak ada lagi orang yang kami anggap keluarga senasib sepenanggungan?! "

_DEG._

Rangkaian kalimat itu seolah menghujam rongga dada sang pemuda berambut merah, tepat ke hatinya yang sudah hancur semenjak yang bisa ia ingat. Kata-kata yang mengandung kebenaran, realita atas hidupnya yang tak pernah ia suarakan.

Keluarga. Kesendirian. Kepercayaan.

Pesan Tsukoyomi bergema dalam benaknya. Darah dan emas berpadu, terpancang pada empat sosok yang nyawamya sudah di ujung tanduk, menilai apakah ia bisa mempertaruhkan kepingan kepercayaannya yang terakhir pada keempatnya. Mungkin akan tetap ada setitik keraguan akan pengkhianatan pada akhirnya, tapi bukankah itu hanya masalah kecil untuknya? Jika suatu saat pengkhiatan itu tiba, maka ia hanya harus memanfaatkannya sebagai pion hingga mereka tak berguna lagi untuknya.

" Rin, Len! "

" Aw, sudah cukup bermain dramanya. Aku butuh asupan darurat dan aku sedang diburu oleh iblis merah. " sela sang wanita laba-laba. Helai demi helai jaring laba-laba muncul dari ketiadaan, memerangkap mangsanya yang sudah tersudut. " Agar adil, bagaimana kalau kalian semua jadi makananku? Prosesnya hanya se— "

_SYUUUT. JLEB._

Jorougumo terpaku. Perlahan ia menunduk, menatap panah sihir yang berhasil menembus perutnya. Cairan emas, darah kaum abadi, mengucur deras. Ia berbalik dan mendongak, mendapati pemburunya berdiri di balik bayang-bayang gedung setengah jadi. Sang spirit api berdiri di sampingnya, menyeringai mengancam.

" Kau— "

" _Undetriginta spiritus ignis, sagitta magica series ignis._ "

Dua puluh sembilan panah sihir berelemen api melayang di sekeliling sang kepala klan termuda, melesat cantik membelah udara, menembus tubuh _youkai_ buruannya dengan keakuratan yang luar biasa. Jeritan melengking mengoyak malam diiringi cairan emas yang berceceran, mengucur dari luka yang dihasilkan. Sang wanita laba-laba melempar pandangan penuh dendam pada pemburunya.

" Kau! Jika kita bertemu lagi, akan kupastikan aku membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri! "

Jorougumo meledak menjadi debu emas, meninggalkan seonggok kain yang tadi dikenakannya. Sambil tersenyum kecil, Seijuurou melompat turun dari tempatnya berada, menghampiri keempat sosok yang terpaku, belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan.

" _So interesting~_ "

Dengan senyum dikulum, sang kepala klan muda tersebut berdiri di depan pemuda berambut ungu yang masih memegang palang besinya erat-erat. Meski sempat terkejut atas terbunuhnya sang wanita laba-laba, keempatnya sudah kembali siaga, mata menyipit curiga pada sang pemuda berambut merah. Reaksi yang cukup logis. Pembunuh penyerangmu belum tentu malaikat penyelamatmu.

" Aura yang luar biasa, kekuatan spiritual yang jauh lebih baik daripada sampah di Rumah Utama. Sayangnya belum diasah dengan baik. " komentar Seijuurou, mengacuhkan tatapan curiga yang ditujukan padanya.

" Siapa kau?! Apa maumu?! " bentak sang pemuda berambut ungu.

" Namaku Seijuurou, Akashi Seijuurou. Kepala dari salah satu klan _exorcist_ tertua di Timur. "

Tanpa ragu Seijuurou mengungkapkan identitasnya, hal yang nyaris mustahil dilakukannya dalam kondisi normal. Namun kali ini ia akan bertaruh pada kata-kata Tsukoyomi, bermodalkan kepingan kepercayaan terakhir yang tersisa dari hatinya. Inilah saatnya. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

" Aku akan memberikan tempat tinggal, makanan, perlindungan, serta mengasah kemampuan kalian yang berharga. Dan aku akan menawarkan sebuah dunia dimana kalian bisa hidup nyaris seperti orang-orang normal lainnya. "

" ...Benarkah? "

" Luka, jangan langsung percaya padanya! Dia pasti meminta sesuatu sebagai imbalannya! "

Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ternyata orang-orang yang berdiri di hadapannya ini juga memiliki masalah yang sama sepertinya, krisis kepercayaan. Baguslah. Dengan demikian mereka bisa memegang kata-kata satu sama lain, kecuali terjadi perubahan situasi dan kondisi di antara mereka.

" Aku tidak akan bertele-tele. " sela sang pemuda berambut merah sembari melirik jam tangannya. Baru beberapa menit selepas tengah malam, dan ia ingin segera melepas lelah dalam 'sangkar' yang sebentar lagi akan ditinggalkannya. " Aku hanya meminta satu hal dari kalian. Loyalitas. Apakah kalian bersedia menjadi pelayanku? "

 

 

* * *

  **~~~~~TBC~~~~~**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kekkai : tirai pelindung magis.


	4. Ternio Insaniam : Fate of The Sunset and The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langit musim panas dan senja di sore hari. Laut tak berujung dan api abadi. Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou. Dua entitas yang bertolak belakang. Takdir keduanya yang terjalin atas darah, cinta, dan kegilaan tanpa batas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinta muncul begitu saja. Tidak perlu alasan untuk menemukan cinta. Karena cinta hadir ketika dua takdir saling bersilangan, di luar kuasa sang pemilik takdir itu sendiri. Itadakimasu~

* * *

  _Biru_

_Hamparan warna biru yang memukau._

_Birunya langit di musim panas._

_Birunya laut yang terbentang tanpa batas._

_Biru yang menariknya, memancing kerinduannya._

_Biru yang menantinya, seolah akan mendekapnya dan menyambutnya kepulangannya._

_Biru yang seolah mengampuni keberadaannya, dosa yang diperbuat kehadirannya._

* * *

 

 

Seorang pemuda berambut merah membuka matanya perlahan, menampakkan paduan darah dan emas dari kedua iris matanya yang berbeda warna. Di hadapannya tampak taman yang didominasi hamparan mawar merah yang memukau. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu. Ia tertegun sejenak sebelum tersenyum tipis, menyadari bahwa ia tertidur di kursi di teras kamarnya. Sepertinya ia belum terbiasa dengan seluruh kedamaian ini, padahal sudah hampir satu tahun ia pindah dari Rumah Utama ke mansionnya sendiri.

" Seijuurou-sama! "

Pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh. Di ujung koridor teras, muncul sepasang anak kembar laki-laki dan perempuan berambut pirang. Mereka memeluk sebuket besar bunga mawar yang sepertinya baru dipetik, siap untuk didistribusikan ke setiap sudut mansion yang butuh penyegaran. Keduanya langsung bersimpuh begitu tiba di hadapan majikan mereka.

" Hum? "

" Orang-orang yang kemarin kita selamatkan sudah sadar. Sekarang Kaito-nii sedang menjelaskan duduk perkaranya. " lapor si kembar serentak. " Tadi ada utusan dari Rumah Utama, orangnya menyebalkan. Tapi Gaku-nii sudah membereskannya. "

" Kerja bagus. " Sang kepala klan menunjukkan senyum tipisnya. Semenjak kepindahan dan adanya pelayan-pelayan yang mampu memenuhi ekspektasi serta memegang teguh kesetiaan mereka, frekuensinya untuk tersenyum sedikit meningkat. " Lalu pilihan mereka? "

" Kami kurang mengerti. Sepertinya Kaito-nii akan menghadap Anda begitu pilihannya selesai dibuat. "

" Baiklah. Kembali bekerja. "

Kedua anak kembar itu menunduk takzim sebelum mohon diri. Seijuurou menghela nafas pelan sembari mengawasi si kembar yang menjauh. Semenjak menjadikan Gaku, Luka, dan si kembar Rin-Len sebagai pelayannya, serta kepindahannya ke mansion pribadinya, ia mulai 'memungut' orang-orang berkekuatan spiritual yang diasingkan secara sepihak oleh masyarakat. Perlindungan yang ia berikan dibayar dengan loyalitas, dan hampir semua yang 'dipungutnya' memilih untuk melayaninya sepenuh hati. Bukan karena paksaan, bukan karena tidak adanya pilihan. Melainkan karena kesamaan atas nasib yang menimpa.

Perlahan sang pemuda berambut merah melayangkan tatapannya ke angkasa. Ia teringat kembali akan mimpinya yang terus berulang akhir-akhir ini. Biru. Tenang, tanpa batas, seolah merengkuh dirinya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih. Yang setia menunggunya, menyediakan tempat pulang untuknya.

 

_**Deg.**_

_Irama jantungnya meningkat, mulai menggetarkan rongga dadanya._

**_Deg. Deg._**

_Biru itu kembali meraup kesadarannya, memberikan ketenangan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan._

**_Deg. Deg. Deg._**

_Nafasnya tercekat, hatinya pedih. Sebuah kerinduan yang tidak ia kenal menerjang emosinya yang terkontrol._

**_' Sei... '_**

 

Ia tersentak. Dalam benaknya muncul sesosok wajah yang tidak dikenalnya.

 

_Biru. Birunya langit musim panas. Birunya laut yang terbentang tanpa batas._

 

Sepasang mata dengan iris sewarna langit menatapnya dengan lembut. Mata yang mampu melihat menembus topeng tanpa emosi yang dikenakannya selama ini. Mata yang berisi kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang sejak lama ia inginkan. Mata yang seolah mengatakan, _' Kau telah berusaha dengan baik, semua akan baik-baik saja, dan aku akan selalu di sini. '_

Raganya merasakan sebuah tarikan kuat, urgensi untuk segera bangkit mencari pemilik mata itu. Ia mencengkram dadanya, jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan. Kerinduan itu makin membuncah, menghimpit rongga dadanya, berkumpul di satu titik, siap untuk meledak kapan saja.

Ia mengerang frustasi, mengapa orang sepertinya yang mampu mengendalikan emosi dan perasaan dengan baik, bisa kacau oleh hantaman gelombang emosi yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini? Meski demikian, otaknya tidak mau kembali bekerja normal, memaksa untuk menghilangkan kerinduan yang mencekiknya dari dalam. Ingin rasanya ia pergi, berlari mencari pemilik mata itu, berharap bahwa sosok itu bukan hanya sekedar khayalan bawah sadarnya.

" Seijuurou-sama! "

Sang pemuda berambut merah itu tersentak. Biru itu bersama dengan gelombang emosi yang intens menghantamnya langsung surut seketika. Jiwanya seolah ditarik kembali secara mendadak. Benaknya kosong, logikanya terhenti sesaat. Dipandanginya tangan kirinya yang sudah dalam posisi menggapai sesuatu dan tangan kanannya yang mencengkram dadanya erat.

" Seijuurou-sama, apakah Anda baik-baik saja?! "

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh pelan. Pandangannya kosong sesaat sebelum otaknya kembali mencerna realita. Ia mengedipkan matanya sekali, kemudian warna dunia yang tadinya hilang mulai menyesaki pandangannya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah warna ungu lembut dari rambut Gaku, kepala pengawal Crimson Squad miliknya. Di wajahnya terpahat kekhawatiran yang kentara.

" Seijuurou-sama? Apa perlu kupanggil— "

" Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja. " potong sang pemuda berambut merah cepat. " Aku hanya... hanya melamun. Ya, melamun. Agak terbawa suasana, kau tahu? "

Gaku tampak tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh majikannya. Namun ia tetap diam, tahu kalau pemilik mata heterokrom di hadapannya tidak suka perkataannya dibantah terang-terangan. Barangkali ada 'hadiah' dari Rumah Utama yang berhasil lolos dari pengawasannya. Yah, ia bisa mengeceknya nanti dan memperketat penjagaan mansion.

" Jadi, apa yang mau kau sampaikan? "

" Ah, ya. " tukas Gaku terbata. " Ada tugas untuk malam ini. Pembawa pesannya sudah kubereskan dan kukembalikan apa adanya ke Rumah Utama. "

Sang pemuda berambut ungu mengulurkan sebuah amplop yang disegel dengan lambang klan majikannya. Lambang itu memudar, secarik kertas menyembul dari dalamnya. Ia mengamati mata heterokrom yang meneliti tiap kata di hadapannya dengan cermat.

" Rupanya mereka rela kehilangan harga diri demi menyingkirkanku. "

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampan sang pemuda berambut merah. Tangannya meremas kertas beserta amplop dalam genggamannya dengan kuat, campuran antara semangat dan kebencian yang mendalam. Sang kepala pengawal memandanginya penasaran sekaligus kebingungan, jarang-jarang majikannya itu memperlihatkan gejolak emosi yang begitu kuat seperti saat ini.

" Maksud Anda? "

" Mereka memanggil Dullahan. Klan kolot yang tidak mau bersentuhan dengan sihir Barat itu akhirnya membuang harga diri mereka untuk menyingkirkanku. Luar biasa. "

Fakta ini membuatnya merasa makin jijik pada klan yang telah merantai kebebasannya, menetapkannya sebagai pendosa sejak lahir. Ia sengaja menggunakan sihir Barat saat menunaikan tugasnya sebagai _exorcist_ , sebagai bentuk pemberontakan dan penghinaan pada klannya yang hanya mengagungkan sihir Timur. Dan kini hanya demi menghabisi seorang anak yang diramalkan akan mengakhiri kejayaan klan, mereka berani melanggar prinsip dasar yang dijaga turun-temurun.

" Sterilkan kawasan timur Prefektur Kanagawa. Kita akan berburu malam ini. "

 

 

* * *

  ** _But from the day I found you babe_** ****

**_You falling into me_**

* * *

 

 

 

 

Sepasang mata heterokrom menatap tubuh tak berkepala yang menggeliat di hadapannya. Zirah yang melekat di tubuh itu sudah tidak lengkap, menampakkan kulit kisut di beberapa bagian. Meski tak berkepala, gestur tubuh milik entitas yang dikenal sebagai Dullahan itu menunjukkan kegelisahan hebat, bahkan cenderung takut. Pemuda yang baru menginjak masa remaja di hadapannya bukan sembarang manusia.

Sebuah senyum sadis merekah dari wajah tampan pemuda berambut merah itu, menikmati ketakutan yang terpancar dari buruannya yang tersudut. Anggota Crimson Squad-nya telah kembali ke posisi masing-masing setelah mempermainkan target mereka, yang dalam prosesnya mempreteli zirah entitas yang terkenal di Eropa Utara tersebut.

" Hanya sejauh inikah? " sahut Seijuurou dengan nada meremehkan. " Dullahan yang tersohor ternyata tidak ada apa-apanya. "

' Kau... Manusia yang diramalkan itu... '

" Yeah, yeah... " Pemuda berambut merah itu mendengus jijik, kemudian mendekati buruannya dengan langkah-langkah kecil yang sangat mengintimidasi. " Aku sudah bosan mendengar ramalan--kata-kata sampah itu. Soal anak terkuat, menghancurkan klannya, dan bla bla bla. _Oh, I hate that shitty things._ "

Gerak tubuh sang Dullahan mulai tak beraturan, dikuasai kepanikan dan ketakutan yang ditimbulkan pemburunya. Dari mata heterokrom itu ia tahu tidak akan ada pengampunan di sana. Jika ia tidak berhasil meloloskan diri, maka hanya satu masa depan yang bisa dilihatnya. Kematian. Akhir dari hidup panjangnya. Seiring jarak yang mulai tereliminasi, tubuh itu mulai meronta, mencoba membebaskan diri dari benang-benang sihir tak terlihat yang menahannya.

" Oh, ayolah, buat aku merasa terhibur. Buat aku merasa bahwa tenagaku tidak terbuang sia-sia untuk membunuh Dullahan yang terkenal kejam. " Jemarinya mengelus sarung kodachi bermotif bunga krisan, seolah menahan keinginan untuk mencabutnya dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan segera. " _Ignis._ "

Sebuah jeritan memecah keheningan malam, bersamaan dengan munculnya kobaran api yang melalap tubuh tak berkepala itu. Bau daging terbakar menguar menusuk hidung, sementara sumbernya berkelojotan, berusaha membebaskan diri dari rasa sakit yang menyerbu. Mata heterokrom menatap pemandangan itu tanpa setitik pun belas kasihan di dalamnya.

" ...Kau...! AAARRGGH! TER... TERKUTUK! "

" Tidak ada kata-kata yang lain lagi? Aku bosan mendengar kata 'terkutuk' dari mangsaku tiap kali aku berburu. Kalian benar-benar tidak kreatif. " Seijuurou memandangi jemarinya, menikmati pantulan kobaran api di permukaan kukunya. Ketika suara jeritan sang Dullahan melemah, ia memicingkan matanya, menatap buruannya yang sudah menuju ajal. " Sudah tidak kuat? Baiklah, karena aku baik hati... _Glaciales._ "

Pilar-pilar es muncul seketika, tepat di persendian kaki dan tangan sang entitas tak berkepala. Api yang tadinya melahap tubuh malang itu langsung menghilang, kalah oleh hawa es yang membekukan. Dullahan itu hanya bisa merintih, tidak sanggup lagi untuk melakukan perlawanan, bahkan meski sekedar makian.

Sang pemuda berambut merah mendekat, langkah demi langkahnya mengantar buruannya ke dalam dekapan maut. Ia berjongkok, mengernyit pelan saat bau daging gosong mengusik penciumannya. Tanpa ragu ia menarik bilah kodachinya, menyabetkannya ke tangan kiri sang Dullahan. Baik pilar es maupun daging yang terperangkap disana terbelah menjadi dua, memercikkan cairan emas yang berasal dari daging bagian dalam yang belum terpanggang.

" Bagaimana? Aku baik hati bukan? Tidak ada rasa sakit yang akan kau rasa menjelang akhir waktumu. " Seijuurou menundukkan kepalanya, tepat ke atas tempat dimana seharusnya kepala sang Dullahan berada. " Nah, sekarang katakan, siapa makhluk bodoh yang memanggilmu dan menjadi tuanmu? "

Entitas tak berkepala itu merintih pelan. Seijuurou menajamkan pendengarannya, namun tak satu pun rintihan itu membentuk satu nama yang sangat mungkin dikenalnya.

" Berniat tutup mulut? "

Kodachi itu berayun cepat, menebas tangan kiri yang membeku dengan suara 'krak' keras. Korbannya hanya bisa mengerang, tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk mengekspresikan penderitaannya.

" Tenang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati dengan cepat. Kebetulan aku masih punya waktu senggang, jadi kita akan bermain ketahanan sampai kau memuntahkan nama sialan itu dari mulutmu. "

" ... "

" Ah, aku lupa. Kau kan tidak punya kepala, jadi secara fisik kau memang tidak punya mulut. "

" ... "

" Tapi aku akan tetap menuntut untuk MENGELUARKAN NAMA ITU! "

Seijuurou menebas pilar es yang memerangkap kaki kanan sang Dullahan dengan kasar, memotong sekaligus menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. Cairan keemasan memercik diantara potongan daging yang tidak membeku. Nyeri yang menjalar dari keduanya tungkai kaki yang buntung menghujam, mulai menggoyahkan mental sang Dullahan.

" ...A... Aka... Akashi... " bisiknya dalam suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Pemuda berambuh merah itu terdiam sesaat. Mata heterokromnya memandangi korbannya dengan seksama, seolah menunggu kelanjutan kata yang akan terucap. Tanpa disangka, kodachinya sekali lagi berayun, menghancurkan tungkai yang tersisa.

" Aku sudah tahu kalau majikanmu itu bermarga Akashi. Apa kau ini bodoh karena terlalu lama hidup? Yang kuminta adalah nama, bukan marga. "

" ... "

" Oh, ayolah~ Aku tidak ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu lagi. "

Ujung kodachinya mencongkel zirah di bagian dada yang sudah penyok, menampakkan kulit kisut yang bergerak naik-turun dengan kecepatan tidak normal. Dengan lihai Seijuurou membuat sayatan berbentuk huruf U, membuat darah abadi sang entitas tanpa kepala menyusut semakin cepat. Ia menyentakkan kulit yang disayatnya, memperlihatkan sebuah organ yang berdenyut beraturan di sela-sela jalinan otot yang dialiri cairan keemasan.

" Hmmm, katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau mengeluarkan nama itu? Apa kau punya ide? Saat ini yang terlintas di kepalaku hanyalah mencabut jantungmu, menaruhnya dalam _kekkai_ , sementara kau akan kusalib dan kuletakkan tidak jauh dari organ yang menambatkanmu ke dunia ini. Bagaimana? "

" ...Na... "

" Ah, akhirnya kau memuntahkan nama sial itu. Seharusnya kau melakukannya sedari tadi, jadi kau tidak perlu kehilangan tangan dan kaki seperti ini. "

" ...Na... Natsu... hiko... "

" _Aaaa~ Sou ka? My own uncle, eh?_ "

Dengan satu ayunan tanpa keraguan dan belas kasih, mata kodachi itu beradu dengan targetnya, menyemburkan warna emas yang cantik. Erangan lirih menyayat terdengar seiring tubuh tanpa kepala yang mengisut, hingga akhirnya menyisakan mumi gosong dalam zirah yang kebesaran. Sang pemuda berambut merah mencabut pedangnya pendeknya yang sama sekali bebas noda dan kembali menyarungkannya dalam sarung kodachi bermotif krisan miliknya.

" Ah, akhirnya aku bisa pu— "

 

_**Deg.** _

_Biru._

**_Deg._**

_Birunya langit. Birunya laut di kala musim panas._

_**Deg.**_  

_Merengkuhnya dalam suatu rasa yang membuat perutnya terasa hangat._

_**Deg.**_

_Bau mint? Atau vanilla? Membuatnya serasa disambut pulang. Benar-benar pulang._

_**Deg.**_

 

Di hadapannya tampak seorang pemuda yang tengah menatap laut yang terbentang. Rambutnya sewarna langit cerah musim panas, kulitnya putih pucat tanpa cacat. Perlahan pemuda itu menoleh, tatapan mereka bertemu, dan mata beriris biru itu—

" Seijuurou-sama! "

Suara Gaku yang diwarnai kepanikan menariknya kembali ke dalam realita. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tidak ada aroma vanilla. Tidak ada pemuda berbola mata langit. Hanya ada dirinya, ditemani seonggok mumi gosong dalam baju zirah yang sudah tak lengkap.

" Seijuurou-sama! " Kali ini suara sang leader Crimson Squad itu mulai terdengar panik. " Seijuu— "

" Aku baik-baik saja. " ujar Seijuurou senormal mungkin. Padahal jantungnya masih berdetak dalam kecepatan yang tidak semestinya. Matanya menyisir keadaan di sekitarnya sekali, memastikan bahwa biru itu bukan sekedar ilusi kosong. Namun keheningan yang ada memaksanya menelan pil pahit bernama kekecewaan. " Target baru saja kubereskan. Bagaimana kondisi tiap titik? Apakah ada sampah yang mereka kirim lagi? "

" Saya sendiri tidak yakin apakah ini ulah Rumah Utama atau bukan, tapi ada entitas yang berhasil menerobos masuk _kekkai_ kita. "

Sang pemuda berambut merah menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ada entitas lain yang berhasil masuk dalam _kekkai_ yang dibuatnya? Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak merasakan auranya sedikit pun?

" Jelaskan. " tuntutnya, setengah penasaran sekaligus setengah kesal atas kegagalan kecilnya.

" Kehadiran aura entitas itu begitu mendadak, mungkin sekitar satu-dua menit yang lalu. Baru saja aku minta sebagian anggota skuad untuk mencari entitas terbut, Rin dan Len tidak sengaja menemukannya. "

" Berikan lokasi si kembar padaku. "

" Mereka di daerah pertokoan Azunaya blok empat, bersiaga, siap untuk diperintahkan menyerang. "

" Tahan. Aku akan segera kesana. Yang lain tetap berjaga di posisi masing-masing. "

" _Yes, master._ "

Dengan bantuan sang spirit angin, pemuda bermata heterokrom itu melampati gedung demi gedung, langsung menuju posisi sang entitas tak dikenal berada. Tanpa disadarinya, tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat, seiring adrenalin yang meningkat tanpa ia tahu sebabnya. Gairahnya berkobar. Ia merasa ada sesuatu disana. Sesuatu yang ditunggu olehnya sejak lama, bahkan sebelum ia menghirup udara fana.

 

 _Biru itu_.

 

Apakah biru itu yang kini tengah menantinya? Apakah akhirnya ia bisa menemui biru itu dalam realita, bukan ilusi semata?

Ketika harapannya mulai melambung, menghangatkan perutnya, logikanya kembali menarik jiwanya ke alam nyata, menyadarkan dirinya agar tidak terlena dalam suatu pepesan kosong. Berusaha menanamkan kemungkinan bahwa bukan biru itu yang berada di ujung sana, agar kekecewaan tidak menghampiri untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Seijuurou-sama! "

Kali ini suara sepasang anak kembar yang menyadarkannya. Saking terlena dalam arus pikirannya, Seijuurou sampai tidak menyadari kalau ia telah tiba di titik penjagaan si kembar Rin dan Len. Ia menoleh dan mendapati dua remaja berambut pirang berlari ke arahnya dengan sepasang belati terpasang siaga dalam genggaman masing-masing.

" _Doko ka?_ " tanyanya singkat. Frekuensi jantungnya terus meningkat, tak sabar mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya menunggunya.

" Dalam gang di sebelah sana, antara toko kue dan toko alat olahraga. " jawab Rin sambil menunjuk sebuah gang sempit tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

" Dia tidak bergerak kemana-mana semenjak muncul. " tambah Len.

Seijuurou menyipitkan mata, perlahan mulai melangkahkan kaki. Tidak ada aroma vanilla. Tidak ada visi sekelebat soal biru itu. Sebagai gantinya ia merasakan tekanan aura yang luar biasa, tekanan aura yang berkali lipat lebih besar dibandingkan milik buruannya selama ini.

" Rin, Len, bersiap di belakangku. Jangan menyerang sebelum kuperintahkan. "

Si kembar mengangguk patuh. Sang pemuda berambut merah melangkah tanpa ragu, meski ia belum bisa memastikan siapa pemilik aura luar biasa ini. Mungkin saja entitas ekslusif bebas yang tengah berkeliaran, sesuatu yang disebut manusia biasa sebagai dewa. Bisa juga Rumah Utama mengerahkan usaha putus asa memanggil dewa demi membunuhnya. Atau... biru yang selama ini menghantuinya?

Akhirnya Seijuurou berdiri di depan gang yang dimaksud si kembar. Penerangan yang berasal dari lampu jalan hanya menyinari bagian mulut gang, menyisakan kegelapan dan suasana remang-remang di bagian dalam gang yang buntu. Ia menyipitkan matanya, berusaha membiasakan mata untuk melihat ke dalam kegelapan. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia menemukannya.

Sepasang mata sewarna langit menatapnya dari bayang-bayang kegelapan.

 

_**Deg.** _

 

Waktu seolah terhenti.

 

_**Deg.** _

_Biru._

**_Deg._**

_Birunya langit musim panas._

**_Deg._**  

_Birunya laut yang terbentang tanpa batas._

_**Deg.**_  

_Biru yang meraup kesadarannya, biru yang memancing kerinduannya._

_**Deg.** _

_Biru yang merengkuhnya, biru yang menjadi tempatnya untuk pulang._

 

Bola mata jernih sewarna langit dan laut beradu dengan warna emas dan merahnya darah. Saling menghujam, mencari arti kehadiran satu sama lain. Mengkonfirmasi ikatan tak terlihat yang menggariskan pertemuan mereka, takdir yang bersilangan.

Seijuurou hanya terpana, tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya pada biru itu. Biru yang selama ini muncul tiba-tiba, berada nyata di hadapannya. Emosi yang selama ini ia jaga setenang air dalam kolam, kini bergejolak tak tentu, mendesak ke satu titik yang tak pernah ia duga. Sedikit gemetar, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Tindakan bodoh memang, mengingat ia tidak mengtahui dengan jelas siapa biru itu sebenarnya. Namun untuk kali ini, ia ingin mempercayai apa kata hatinya.

Mata sewarna langit itu berkedip, kemudian bergerak perlahan menuju sang pemilik mata heterokrom. Sedikit demi sedikit tampak sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut yang juga sewarna langit musim panas. Tubuhnya tidak dibalut sehelai benang pun. Sepasang telinga serigala menyembul dari balik rambutnya. Ekor serigala dengan bulu warna senada muncul di tempat tulang ekor manusia berada. Ia bertumpu pada kedua tangan dan kaki, layaknya seekor kucing liar.

" Fenrir. "

Serigala langit dalam legenda Nordik, anak pertama dari Loki dan Angrboda. Tak pernah terbersit sekalipun dalam otaknya bahwa sang serigala yang digambarkan begitu seram dan kejam, ternyata seindah dan semenawan ini. Sesuatu yang benar-benar di luar ekspektasinya, tak bisa dijabarkan dalam rangkaian kata.

Biru dan paduan merah-emas itu kembali terkoneksi, menyedot kesadaran keduanya dalam dunia yang hanya dimiliki oleh mereka. Aroma vanilla kembali menguar di udara. Sang serigala kini mendekat dengan pasti, kewaspadaan yang dijaganya sedari tadi menguap begitu saja, mengisyaratkan kepercayaan pada sang pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya.

Dan akhirnya keduanya saling berhadapan, bertemu dalam realita untuk pertama kalinya.

Tanpa sadar Seijuurou menahan nafas, menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sang serigala mengendus tangannya yang terulur, kemudian mendongak menatap mata heterokrom di hadapannya, seolah memastikan untuk terakhir kalinya. Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, sang serigala menggosok-gosokkan pipinya ke tangan Seijuurou yang terulur untuknya.

" Tet... suya... "

Nama itu terlintas begitu saja dalam otak Seijuurou. Sang serigala tampak gembira, terus menggosok-gosokkan pipinya dengan bersemangat sambil sesekali menjilati jemari ramping milik sang pemuda berambut merah.

Gelenyar kehangatan muncul tiba-tiba dari dalam perutnya, kemudian menyebar ke tiap inci tubuhnya. Emosinya menggelegak, membuncah tanpa henti, menggedor-gedor rongga dadanya. Tanpa mempedulikan apa pun lagi, ia menarik sang serigala dalam rengkuhannya. Aroma vanilla menggelitik hidungnya, memberikan kenyamanan jiwa yang tidak pernah ia rasa.

Ketika sang serigala membalas pelukannya, Seijuurou merasa benar-benar hidup untuk pertama kalinya. Ia merasa pecahan jiwa yang telah lama hilang dari dirinya kini telah kembali, menyempurnakan dirinya sebagai satu entitas yang utuh. Dan yang terpenting, kini ia telah menemukan tempatnya untuk pulang. Sebuah tempat yang mengakui keberadaan dirinya.

" Tetsuya... Tetsuya... "

 

 

* * *

  **~~~~~TBC~~~~~**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Akashi berakhir di chapter depan, ya~ Bonus sedikit M scene. Thank for readings~

**Author's Note:**

> Galau di kantor, dengerin lagu-lagu Gakupo sama Luka, kepengen nulis dark fic deh. Eniwei, gw lagi bingung mesti ngomong apalagi. Silakan dicerna.


End file.
